Moments of Peace
by DragonRedScar
Summary: One shots and short stories, snapshots into the rare moments of normal, peaceful life of Li, Amy, and all the others. (Tied into the Vigilante: A Zootopian Story universe)


"No, a little more to the right… you're almost… THERE! Perfect!"

Li breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't mind, really. Amy had an artistic streak a mile long and he had happily left the design of their apartment's interior decoration to her, with a hint here and there when she got a bit too excited -he still couldn't understand why they would have needed thirty-four camellias in the living room. But one thing was certain. If he ever saw another item from Zookea, he was sure to lose it. Screw these guys and their unnecessary pieces that make you feel like you missed something so you tear the whole thing down and redo everything only to find that there are different pieces left so you just give up and consider the meaning of life while sitting surrounded in bubble wrap… Where was he again?

But that was it. The last painting -something Jill, one of Amy's littermate had gifted them when he'd come to visit the city- was up and he could finally sit on their -very- comfortable looking couch and relax. The tiger let out a contented sigh when he surveyed the area in front of him. The apartment wasn't very large -two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room- but it was home. Amy went to sit next to him and snuggled into his shoulder, surveying her handiwork with a critical. "It's perfect Ames, don't worry about it."

The white-furred rabbit nodded solemnly and leaned back into her boyfriend's embrace. "We should do a housewarming party then." Undeterred by Li's raised eyebrow, she sat up and looked into his eyes -_very, VERY blue eyes_. "You know, invite a few friends, have a bite to eat. To consecrate the apartment." Li smiled and nodded. "Alright, who should we invite then?"Amalia furrowed her brow in thought. "Well… Nick and Judy are a given, I think. There's Sheila and Marc from the university, Sam and Dan from the precinct… who else…?" "What about Alex, Richard and Lena? They haven't got any gigs this week." Amy's eyes brightened. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea! Let me count then, that's… nine people!" She looked around their living room. "Do you think there'll be enough space?" Li shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

—

Alright, so maybe they bit off more than they could chew but eventually, the ten or so mammals all found somewhere to sit and the group had been drinking and laughing together for the better part of two hours. Sam, the inside of his ears tinted pink and his words the tiniest bit slurred stood up and gestured wildly, his glass hanging precariously from his paw. "Alright, alright! My dear ladies and gentlemammals, I believe it is time for this little gathering to get started!" Nick threw a beer cap at the Retriever. "You're already further along than us bud!" The seated mammals -all on the drunken side of tipsy, whatever the fox said- burst out laughing and started clapping. Undeterred, Sam smiled wide and carried on. "Anyway, as I was saying -he threw a pointed look at Nick who simply raised his glass with a wink- it is time for the timeless game of all self-respecting parties!"

Li's eyes went wide and he facepalmed, groaning. "_Oh COME ON!_" "IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" Alex cackled and rolled to the ground. "How old d'you think we are Sammy boy? Sixteen?" Sam stuck his tongue at the grey-manned wolf and went back to his seat -on the couch next to Marc, an ocelot who taught geopolitics at ZCH with Amy. Richard, ever prepared, had fished out his phone from his skinny jeans -which, as Lena had pointed out, made his behind look "_God-damn fine!_"- and was on the lookout for one of the many truth or dare apps available for downloading.

Five minutes later, and they were all -somehow- seated in a circle with Sam acting as the de facto MC, though he would not be exempted from the potentially embarrassing/awkward/weirdly arousing situations that the different mammals would all find themselves in. "Alrighty! Let's begin with our lovely hosts, Amy! Truth or dare?!" The white-furred rabbit sat back and threw a look of utmost confidence at the Retriever. "Truth." The evil look that Sam tried to put on was completely undermined by his drunken puppy smile, but he still managed to press the correct button. "What was your first impression of Dan when you met him?" Suddenly, the glee somewhat drained from Amy's face and she brought her ears to cover her eyes. "Oh noooooooo…" Dan smirked. "Come on Ames, what was it?" Half giggling and half mortified, Amy smiled crookedly and answered. "That you had the most massive stick up your ass."

There was silence. And suddenly, every single mammal -Dan included- was rolling in laughter. It took the better part of ten minutes for everyone to calm down and go back to each of their seat, and Sam swiped the screen of Richard's phone. "Alright, next! It's, drumroll please… Richard! Truth or dare?" The stag sighed and waved his hoof. "I'll take dare." "Okay, so, you have to exchange your shirt with the person on your left". The stag looked to his left and felt blood rush to his cheeks when he locked eyes with Sheila, -Amy's colleague, a cream-coloured doe who taught social sciences at the College. With the two of them blushing and refusing to look at each other, Richard took off his t-shirt, blessing all those present with the sight of a well-defined set of tattooed pectorals and abs. Sheila -eyes fixated on Richard's body- was bright red while she timidly took off her white blouse and quickly put on his shirt. The sight of Richard's massive body stuck inside a delicate and barely -_barely-_ holding blouse and of Sheila disappearing inside the latter's shirt was enough to send the group of friends laughing to the ground once more.

Wheezing, Sam turned the phone back on and barely managed to call for the next person. He took a swig from his glass and pointed to the mammal sitting in front of him. "Dan, Dan, Dan…. tell me Danny, what will you take?" Daniel smiled, his cheeks flushed with alcohol and answered. "I'm not a coward, I choose dare!" Sam laughed and clicked on the icon, only to feel his eyes pop up and his ears heat up. "So? What is it?" Gulping, the canid looked up and offered a small smile. "You have to make out for a minute with the mammal in front of you." Dan was about to laugh when he realised who he was supposed to kiss. He met Sam's eyes, and saw in these big honey coloured pools just the tiniest bit of hope besides mortification.

The cheetah set his features, drained his glass and marched -unsteadily- towards the Retriever. "Dan?" Was all the latter could say before the cheetah softly cradled the sides of his head and crashed their lips together. Sam was surprised, at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss and ran his paws through Dan's short-cropped head fur. The room was silent, and, when an alarm signalled that one minute had passed, all those sitting around the dazed mammals erupted in cheers and both Sam and Dan ducked back into their seats with shy grins. Alex took over for the Retriever and straightened his waistcoat before swiping up the next victim."Li! Truth or dare?"

The tiger -who, by this time, was more than a little drunk- grinned crookedly and threw his empty beer can at the wolf, who ducked and threw the finger at his friend. "Aight, I'll take dare." Alex read the card and exploded before telling the tiger who, red from tail to ears, stripped to his boxers and began the long run up and down the apartment building. If the shriek they heard was any indication, the poor mammals had not managed to remain undetected.

—

A few hours later, filled with even more embarrassing dares and frankly, kind of weird stories, all the partygoers had been sent back to their homes in Zuubers, safe and sound. Li and Amy surveyed the damage done to their newly-minted apartment: beer cans and bottles were strewn around the living room, a lone bottle of vodka was sitting precariously in the couch arm and you could find bits of chips basically everywhere. "Well, do you consider the apartment consecrated now milady?" Amy leaned into him and idly played with his t-shirt. "I think it is, honey. But we still have to clean everything up and-eep!"

Li had swiftly taken his bunny up into his arms and was marching towards their bedroom. "We'll do this later, right now…" He nipped at one of her ears and opened the door. "There's something else I want to consecrate." He said in a low voice. Amy giggled and threw off her tank top. "Yes there is love, yes there is."

—

However, morning found them still clothed and sleeping off last night's drinking. But what became of the others after an evening high with a certain kind of tension…. well, that's another story entirely.

**Hello beautiful people of the Internet. Please don't violently murder me because of my sudden disappearance! It's just that I'm in my last year of secondary and work is completely cray-zay. **

**Anyway, I've been toying with this short story for a while, considering this is my first venture into one-shot territory and I really didn't want to screw it up. However, I really wanted to create something like ****_Moments of Peace_**** because it gave me an outlet to talk about our heroes when life isn't completely crap for them. Plus, y'know, shameless shipping of my own OCs is always a win (stole that one from Cinemawins on YT, honeslty, go check him out. He's like a well of positiveness in that dark and bleak world that cinema has become).**

**Considering the end of Vigilante part One... I'm going to try and kick my ass into gear in order to finsih this bad boy who has been following me for the better part of three years now. (Wow, three years, didn't even see them pass by). I've also got various previous chapters in different stages of rewriting so I'll see what I'll take care of first. **

**Until next time, be safe, eat your vegetables and be kind to other people!**

**Love you all, **

**Dragon**


End file.
